Seis primaveras
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Colección Seis One shots de Naruto como regalo a Lovewildlife. ( Advertencia: MinaKushi-JiraNono (Jiraiya y Nono Yakushi) – MinaOro –OroKushi- TobiDei) . AU/SemiAU & Ooc (algunos)
1. 1 El mejor regalo de navidad (JiraNono)

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO _AKANE-CHAN!_**

 ** _como dije,esta es una serie de seis one shots de Naruto,para LoveWildLife. las historias,son Yaoi y Hetero. espero que le guste,principalmente a ella (pase madrugadas haciendolo)_**

 ** _los one shots van dedicados,aun me faltan dos mas,pero los hago al rato,jajaj~_**

 ** _estos one shot son en cierta forma CRACK. si no te gusta,retirate. Aviso a la comunidad de hay un ligero OOC de mi parte,¿vale?. algo mas,hay tambien una coleccionde nueve one shots para LoveWildLife de la serie SNK. ojala te gusten._**

 **A LEER BAKA-AKANE. y tambien los lectores presentes. algo mas,Nono Yakushi NO ES una Oc,es la madre fallecida de Kabuto,para loe que no lo saben.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Seis primaveras**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _For LoveWildLife_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:** Jiraiya tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en un regalo para su linda y hermosa novia,pero como el gran cabeza hueca que era,se olvido completamente . ¡¿Qué rayos se supone que haria el 24 de diciembre para buscar el regalo perfecto para su tierna y amada Nono Yakushi?!. – soy..el peor novio de la historia del mundo shinobi.- mascullo. –Lo eres.- contesto una voz muy conocida para él.

 **GENERO:** Romance/Humor.

 **Parejas: JiraNono- Leve OroTsuna.**

* * *

 **El mejor regalo de navidad**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _For Lovewildlife_

 _..._

Era 24 diciembre,víspera de navidad para el mundo de los shinobi,y es que,aunque aquel festejo venia de otra cultura,la gente no tardo en celebrarla,al principio fue algo mas como una celebración social donde los vendedores aprovechaban y el aspecto comercial subía a altos porcentajes,sin embargo; con el paso del tiempo,la gente empezó a comprender el verdadero significado de la navidad,volviéndose algo medianamente mas importante.

Si..ese mismo 24 de diciembre,la gente iba de un lado a otro haciendo los últimos detalles y haciendo lo posible para tener la navidad soñada. Casi todas las calles estaban iluminadas y la nieve le daba un aspecto majestuoso y casi mágico. Era el día perfecto para sorprender y tener un momento agradable.

Después de todo,la mayoría ya tenia todo hecho…

-¡MIERDA!-se escucho un grito en medio de la ciudad.

..si,era Jiraiya,el adolescente shinobi experto en jutsus de invocación. También conocido como el mocoso pervertido de todo Konoha y quizás de todo el mundo….o al menos ese había sido su apodo _antes._

-¡joder!¡mierda!¡puta madre!¡caraj—

-¿quieres dejar de decir improperios, _escoria?—_ el albino joven se dio la vuelta automática al escuchar lo que salia de la boca de su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo, _capullo?!-_ amenazo el chico aumentado la fuerza de su voz.

El azabache de largo y liso cabello chasqueo la lengua. ¿Cómo matrioskas había accedido a acompañar a su inestable y retardado _no mejor amigo?,_ ¿había sido por ser navidad y que su corazón se ablando un poco?¿o fue acaso el sentimiento de _no amistad_ el que lo impulso?,por que Orochimaru no tenia lastima ni por un pavo con sobrepeso en oferta.

-Jiraiya,la gente nos esta mirando.-siseo con molestia.

-¡¿y que?!¡pues que me miren,soy hermoso y sensual!- volvió a gritar,haciendo que la gente se girara hacia el mejor dúo de shinobis y discípulos de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Al ver como la gente se acercaba,Orochimaru desvío la vista con fastidio hacia el publico,haciendo lucir una mirada asesina y fulminante.

-¡Tu,maldito capullo,hijo de…

-¿Qué ganas culpándome a mi de tus propias irresponsabilidades?-la pregunto resonó como una fuerte campana en la mente del shinobi,quien de inmediato se quedo callada,mirando con cierto temor a su amigo-rival.

Por mas capullo que sea,Orochimaru tenia toda la razón. Había sido un tonto todo este tiempo,distrayéndose con estupideces y dejando a un lado ,lo que según para él,era muy importante.

Nono Yakushi. _Su novia._

Muchas personas se sorprendieron de que el pervertido mas legendario de todos haya logrado conseguir pareja,cabe decir que decían _"van a perecer. A los dos días se hartara de el,la infidelidad y perversión de ese crió es anormal"._ Sin embargo _,_ gracias a los dioses,Jiraiya logro mantener una linda relación con la chica mas tierna de Konoha,la única que le hizo cambiar y también la única en tolerar su actitud. Muchos chicos se ponían celosos ante eso,ya que Nono en si,era preciosa ,sin embargo la jovencita recibió muchos agradecimientos y alabanzas por parte de las mujeres.

Y por eso mismo,es que Jiraiya estaba apenado. Nono era simplemente,la chica perfecta. Era hermosa y su personalidad era como si fuese un ángel.

Era lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Y el era lo que decía Tsunade. _La bestia del cuento._

-soy…el peor novio de la historia del mundo Shinobi.- mascullo con derrota.

-Lo eres-afirmo su amigo.

-¡Oye!¡¿tu que tanto hablas?!-exclamo con enojo.-¡no te he visto comprarle nada a Tsunade!- ante ese testimonio,las mejillas del azabache se tiñeron-p _or medio segund_ o- de color carmín.

-yo ya lo hice.-respondió con voz firme,sin dejar rastro a la vergüenza.

-¿lo primero que has visto?-

-No-contesto con frialdad.

-Déjame verlo~- Jiraiya alzo su mano con la esperanza de encontrar el regalo para su mejor amiga,quería humillar a Orochimaru,al menos una vez- _no se daba cuenta que le haba hecho humillaciones por al menos,toda su jodida existencia-_ ,pero el pelinegro,harto,solo se aparto furioso de lado del peliblanco.

-Vete a la mierda.-dicho esto,el prodigio ninja se levanto y se dispuso a irse.-y sera mejor que le compres un _regalo pensado.-_ con esa ultima frase,se fue.

-¡Jódete,capullo de mierda!- grito el chico al ver como su rival se alejaba a la distancia,siempre tan silencioso- _y cabrón-_

Aunque pudo diferenciar como Orochimaru le enseñaba su dedo medio como ultimo insulto y cerrando definitivamente su amena y muy civilizada charla amistosa.

Jiraiya se quedo sentado en el banco solitario del parque cubierto de nieve,mascullando al principio,insultos y maldiciones,sin embargo en cierto modo,su gay,estúpido y para nada mejor amigo,tenia toda la razón,incluso hasta las comas y las tildes.

No podía culpar a nadie de su irresponsabilidad. Y eso que estaba esperando regalarle el regalo perfecto a su perfecta novia.

Pero el no era perfecto,y a veces no sentía que se merecía un ángel como Nono Yakushi.

Y por eso quería darle el mejor regalo de todos..¿pero cual?

El imbécil de Orochimaru le dijo: _**Regalo pensado.**_ ¿Qué mierdas decía ese afeminado?,¿ a que se refería?,sabia que pese a tantas cosas-h _umillaciones,insultos,golpes,peleas,batallas a muerte,etc_ -,el azabache de blanca tez,le había dado la solución.

¿Qué era un regalo pensado?,¿seria pensar en algo que le guste a Nono?¿o pensar en un regalo?¡maldita sea!

 _Joder,Jiraiya,vamos usa tu legendario pervertido cerebro.—_ cerro los ojos con fuerza.

A este paso, iban a dar las doce de la noche,y para eso,no faltaba menos de 5 horas.

Debía ponerse manos a la obra…por Nono-chan.

* * *

…

..

-¡Orochimaru-kun!¡esta precioso!-exclamo una sonrojada rubia al ver la hermosa cadena de oro con un zafiro muy fino en ella.-¡Gracias!-dijo colgándose del cuello de su novio en un abrazo cariñoso.

-Feliz navidad.-contesto este,con un rubor pálida en su rostro albino.

Jiraiya y Nono,que no estaban tan lejos de la pareja,se los quedaron observando por unos instantes ya que si el azabache se daba cuenta de eso,se iba a fastidiar, _mucho._ Así que se empeñaron en ver los copitos de nieve caer al suelo.

El albino dirigió una mirada a la mano entrelazada con la de su rubia,y luego miro su rostro,¿Por qué estaría nerviosa?.

-Veo que Orochi-teme se esforzó en hacer un regalo a Tsunade.-comento Jiraiya,con ciertos nervios.

-Se ven muy feliz.-contesto la chica,entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa.

Luego se volvió a forjar en eterno silencio.

-N-neh…Jiraiya-kun…-hablo con cierta timidez la jovencita de gafas redondas.-¿tu..has..co-comprado a-algo?...-la de ojos verdes,hundió su rostro en su bufanda de color claro para ocultar su vergüenza.

-¡¿eh?!-grito el chico,haciendo espantar a Yakushi.-¡¿yo?!¡e-etto,y-y-yo..!¡p-pues..ve-veras..!-ante eso soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

No quería que Nono se sintiera mal.

-Esta bien si no lo has hecho.-la chica sonrió.-no te preo—

-¡no!-volvió a exclamar sujetándola por los hombros.-¡s-si te compre algo!-al ver el brillo en los ojos verdes de su acompañante se sentó en su lugar otra vez.-pero..no se..si te va a gustar.-

-Jirai—

-¡Feliz navidad!-de algún lugar extraño,el albino saco un enorme sapo de peluche con un sombrero navideño,y lo coloco en frente de la joven,con temor a ver su rostro.-¡perdóname si no te gusta!¡lo sien—

-esta..hermoso.-fue lo único que salio de los labios de la Kunoichi al ver aquel muñeco enorme de felpa.

-¿de…de veras?-

-si Jiraiya-kun,es realmente precioso.-Nono sujeto al muñeco y lo abrazo con fuerza y esbozo la mas linda sonrisa.-gracias.-

El chico,quien sin poder aguantar mas,encerró a la rubia en sus brazos,ocultando su avergonzado rostro. Muy pocas personas apreciaban lo que el les daba,y Nono era,entre todas,la que mas destaco.

-Y-yo también te tengo un regalo.-dijo al separarse de su novio. La chica enseño un paquete bien decorado,y de él,saco una bufanda con los colores favoritos del shinobi.

-¡¿es para mi?!-hablo el ruborizado chico.

La rubia cenizo asintió con miedo.

-no sabia si te gus—

-¡es demasiado genial!—hablo el joven,entrecerrando sus ojos y dibujando una sonrisa.-¡Gracias,Nono-chan!-

La joven se ruborizo en el acto y sin pensarlo,deposito un tierno y tímido beso,en la mejilla de su novio.

-estoy feliz,de que te haya gustado.-confeso.

-Todo lo que Nono-chan hace por mi,me encanta.- al decir esto,enrollo la nueva bufanda alrededor de su novia y de el mismo.

-Yo digo lo mismo.-

-aunque yo creí que mi regalo jamas te iba a gustar.-hablo con tono avergonzado y aliviado.

-¿Por qué no iba a gustar?.-el no contesto.-Jiraiya-kun hizo un esfuerzo en buscar un regalo para mi,has estado pensando en mi al comprarlo,has puesto tu esfuerzo,cariño y dedicación en esto,por lo que,yo soy muy feliz. –

-Nono-chan…

-Para mi no hay mejor regalo.-termino de hablar la ruborizada Yakushi,abrazando al peluche,y logrando que los ojos de su novio tengan un brillo precioso.

Era verdad. Jiraiya busco el mejor regalo de todos,estuvo pensando en ella con cada cosa que veía,busco entre las cosas mas costosas,entre las mas bonitas y las mas valiosas.

Siempre teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa de Nono.

Ya entendía a lo que Orochimaru se refería con un _Regalo Pensando._ Aquello a lo que ponías dedicación,al que le ponías el esfuerzo y la dedicación absoluta,por el cual te ibas buscando por todas las tiendas, pensando en esa persona especial.

Un regalo pensado,era el mejor regalo de navidad.

-Tienes razón.-dijo el albino entrelazando su mano con la de su pareja.- _Feliz navidad,Nono-chan._

 _-Feliz navidad,Jiraiya-kun.-_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

¿ **QUE TAL?,espero que lo disfrutes akane,este fue tu primer one sho. ¡NO QUIERO COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS!,este es un regalo,asi que no pueden juzgar,a menos que sean criticas construcitvas por mi sensual ortografia del diablo.**

 **bien,por ahora es todo,y buen año 2016**

 **ATTE: TAKESHI MAKI.**


	2. 2 Lluvia Azucarada (MinaKushi

**SEGUNDO ONE SHOT,aKANE ESPERO LO DISFRUTEES**

 **inspirado en algunos doujin SasuSaku.**

 _ **Winter Music BOX ayuda a que fluyan ideas,jajaja~**_

 _ **espero lo goces tu LoveWildLife,y tambien el publico que lo lea.**_

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Kushina había salido tarde de la escuela,y para su mala suerte,una fuerte lluvia cubría toda la ciudad de Konoha,sin embargo,Minato Namikaze;el nerd sexy de la secundaria,le ofrecerá llevarla a su casa. ¿acaso en algún sentido,le había confesado su amor?,menos mal que Uzumaki era algo despistada.

 **GENERO: Romance/Humor/AU!**

 **Parejas: MinaKushi**

 _ **DICCIONARIO PREVIO:**_

 **jiji:** viejo o quizas,tío,en japones

 **Gaki:** Mocoso/Mocosa en japones.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

 **Lluvia azucarada**

 _ **By Takeshi Maki**_

 _For LoveWildLife_

..

Parpadeo una vez al observar el escenario de donde se encontraba parada.

Maldición,una fuerte lluvia había invadido por completo la ciudad de Konoha,siendo imposible que pudiese caminar sin empaparse completamente. Y para empeorar la suerte de Kushina Uzumaki,su paraguas lo había dejado en su casa ,incluso cuando su tío Orochimaru le había insistido en que la lleve consigo.

Pero como siempre,Uzumaki Kushina no se detuvo a escucharlo y se dejo llevar por el cálido día engañoso.

Se quedo a las actividades deportivas del club sin percatarse ni de la hora ni el clima,y ahora,estaba refugiada en las afueras de su escuela,esperando que la lluvia se tranquilice un poco,pero en vez de eso,cada vez era mas y mas fuerte. Su tío no se daría cuenta de su presencia,ya que el tenia reunión de negocios esa misma tarde.

-¡Diantres!-grito molesta,y a tan solo dar dos pasos mas,callo sobre un riachuelo de agua,empapándose completamente todo su uniforme.-¡rayos!¡rayos!¡RAYOS!-sus nueve mechones de cabello se elevaron,a lo que ella golpeo con furia una pared.

Realmente eso debía ser el karma después de ganar 5 veces consecutivas a Mikoto Uchiha en Voleyball.

Para colmo su teléfono no tenia batería.

¡que alguien le diera el puto premio!

Se miro el uniforme completamente mojado,al menos aun no se mojaban sus libros,sin embargo,si las cosas seguían así,no tendría mas remedio que salir corriendo gritando _yolo_ para ir a su casa,pese a que sus libros se volverían papel higiénico mojado de baño publico.

Tomo un lento bocado de aire antes de salir a las lluviosas calles.

-¡bien,puedo hacerlo ttebane!-exclamo.-¡a la cuenta de tres!-retrocedió unos pasos antes de salir.-¡uno!¡dos!¡tr-

-¿Uzumaki-san?-la voz masculina de un chico la hizo detenerse en el momento en donde pensaba saltar hacia las calles.

Vio a un rubio de ojos azules y con el uniforme masculino de la secundaria…pero lo que mas le había importado a la pelirrojiza es que llevaba _**un paraguas.**_

-¿eh?¡¿Mina-chan,que haces aquí?!-exclamo.

-y-yo solo esta—

-¡como sea,préstame tu paraguas!¡debo llegar a casa dattebane!- la chica casi parecía arrodillarse a los pies del rubio.

-¿no tienes el tuyo?-

-¡no!¡me quede hasta tarde en el entrenamiento y creí que seguía despejado!-se lamento la Uzumaki.

-Veo.-dijo el chico soltando una risa nerviosa-en todo caso,podemos compartir el paraguas,solo si quie—

-¿de verdad?¡Gracias Mina-chan!-de inmediato la chica esbozo una alegre sonrisa mostrando sus dientes caninos dándole tal aspecto,que el rubio ojiazul,se ruborizo.

No era ningún secreto que a Namikaze Minato le gustara la sobrina del doctor Orochimaru,era demasiado evidente a decir verdad,la única persona que no lo sabia,era la propia Uzumaki.

El camino a la casa de la joven pelirroja,fue en silencio,ninguno mencionaba una sola palabra.

Para Kushina,Minato era el típico niño cerebro de la clase,sin embargo,le sorprendía que también fuese el mas atractivo,popular y guapo ,también habían rumores de que era bueno en lucha y en todos los deportes. Ademas de la personalidad de un príncipe azul.

La chica que se case con el,seria la mas suertuda de las mujeres.

-Oye,Minato.-lo llamo con cierta duda,al ver el rostro rojizo de su acompañante.-¿Qué hacías en la escuela a esta hora?-

-estaba en el club de química.-contesto con cierta vergüenza.

-tu si que eres muy cerebrito dattebane.-comento Kushina.

-¿y tu estabas..e-entrenando,no es así Uzumaki-san?-

-Con Kushina es suficiente.-reprocho la chica.-ya que somos amigos,ttebane.-volvió a sonreír de sobremanera.

 _Linda.-_ pensó el rubio manteniendo cierta distancia par que no se notase su sonrojo evidente.

-Kushina-chan te queda mejor.-hablo él,provocando una dulce risa por parte de la joven.-¿entonces,estabas entrenando?-

-¡así es!¡el campeonato de voley es en poco tiempo y debo dejarle en claro a Fugaku-baka quien manda aquí ttebane!.-exclamo con su ademan común.- el siempre cree que soy una idiota y una buena para nada…-la voz bajo su volumen y la mirada violácea tenia una pizca de melancolía que no paso desapercibida.

-¿Kushi..

-¡pero yo soy Uzumaki Kushina!¡la habanera sangrienta dattebane!¡ya veras Fugaku-baka!-volvió su animado semblante y gritando maldiciones a todo pulmón,así era Kushina y así le gustaba a Minato.

El chico trago saliva. _¿Cuándo seria momento para decírselo?._

Todos sus amigos le iban insistiendo en que ya era momento para confesar sus sentimientos a Kushina,pero el siempre ponía excusas para ello,todo por que temía a ser rechazado o por el simple hecho de que quería ver su sonrisa y quería verla a ella a su lado,nada le hacia mas feliz. Se sentía muy feliz al ver a la Uzumaki a su lado.

Por ahora,solo era eso.

No obstante,los miedos nunca faltaban. Algún ida alguien se le iba a adelantar,la Uzumaki podía entregar su corazón a alguien mas,sujetar la mano de alguien mas,y eso le iba a doler. Tenia que decircelo,quería decircelo,cada fibra de su ser le decía _¡me gustas!_ Pero Kushina no parecía entender mas que con palabras.

-yo no creo que seas una idiota buena para nada…-eso llamo la atención de la colegiala.-Yo pienso que eres una chica muy genial,eres buena en todo lo que te propones,siempre te esfuerzas y jamas te rindes. Eres muy fuerte y divertida,jamas me podría aburrir de estar a tu lado.—dijo el rubio Namikaze,hundiendo sus ojos en la fría acera.

-¿Mina-chan?- la mirada de la joven de momento,sintió como esos ojos como esmeraldas la estaban acorralando.-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-quiero decirte que jamas me aburriría de tu compañía,me gusta mucho estar a tu lado. –trago saliva para acabar todo lo que tenia que decirle a esa hermosa chica de rojiza cabellera.-T-también pienso que eres una persona muy linda…y me…-dio una pausa para tomar un respiro- _Me gustas mucho.—_

Las mejillas de Minato se habían coloreado de un rojo sumamente fuerte,al sentir como Kushina lo miraba de forma atónita y sorprendida con su rostro teñido en rosa pálido.

-¡aw~!¡Mina-chan eres tan dulce!¡ _a mi también me gustan las personas como tu ttebane!-_ el rubio se quedo paralizado.

¿acaso no había entendido la referencia?

-Bien,gracias por traerme a casa,ya hemos llegado.-hablo la joven enseñando una enorme casa con un jardín delantero. Vaya que Uzumaki tenia lo que se llamaba _alta sociedad._

-¿vives aquí?-

- _Jiji*_ es bueno en lo que hace.-una sonrisa cruzo el casual rostro de la susodicha.-Bueno,entonces nos ve—

-¡Kushina-chan!-el Namikaze sujeto el antebrazo de la chica antes de que entrara a su hogar.-¡s-sal conmigo!

-¿eh?-

-¿a..comer ramen?..-completo con cierta duda,el joven. Kushina por su lado,formo una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos cobraron demasiado brillo.

-¡Si!¡vamos mañana mismo!¡eso me haría muy feliz dattebane!-exclamo con alegría.

-¿de veras?-

-¡por supuesto que si!¿que es mejor que ir a comer ramen con una persona que me gusta?-

El ojiazul joven sintió que su corazón latía a niveles estratosforicos y que la velocidad de la luz no se comparaba a esa velocidad en lo absoluto.

-¡Nos vemos mañana,Mina-chan!-

Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca,Minato Namikaze se fue dando brincos por las calles de Konoha,mañana iba a tener una cita con la persona que le gustaba.

Mientras tanto,en la casa de la Uzumaki menor,la chica se sintió muy extraña esa noche,no podía dormir,sonreía casi todo el tiempo,ni siquiera se concentraba en su partida de _New Mario Bros_. Orochimaru,que estaba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos,empezó a sospechar que algo le pasaba.

-Jiji~.-llamo la chica,al hombre de tez pálida que estaba en la cocina.

-¿Qué hemos hablado de los apodos, _Gaki*?-_ Uzumaki formo un puchero infantil,odiaba ser llamada de esa forma.

-¡como sea ttebane!,¿tenemos azúcar?-

-¿azúcar?-

-exacto.-asintió con seriedad la puberta.

-Anaquel superior,lado derecho.-contesto para no hacer mas preguntas,al ver como su pequeña mocosa empezaba a comer azucarillos a por montones.

Sin mucho trabajo,el azabache se dio cuenta de la situación.

Mañana mismo iba a investigar/acosar a Tsunade para que le de un perfil completo y detallado sobre Minato Namikaze,actual pretendiente de Kushina y futuro esposo.

… _todo gracias a esa lluvia azucarada._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **es algo ligeramente OOC,perdonen,pero no me resiste,jajajajaj~**

 **deseeaba poner a Orochimaru como el tutor de Kushina,ya que bueno a Akane le encanta esa clase de relación,descuiden,es un AU,asi que Orochimaru puede ser buena persona si asi lo quiere.**

 **;)**

 **espero haya gustado al publico en general y tambien y especialmente a LoveWildLife**

 **ATTE: TAKESHI MAKI**


	3. 3 Renuente (OroKushi)

**TERCER ONE SHOT,ACABADO.**

 **para hacerlo,querida Akane y publico. Me inspire en Shingeki no kyoyin,sobre todo en Levi Ackerman cuando aparece en el OVA _no regrets,_ donde aparece con sus dos amigos. no quiero spolear,pero me inspire en su relación amistosa con Isabel Magnolia,aunque claro,yo le añadí romance,muajajja~**

 **me inspire en las canciones: Reluctan Heroes(tambien en piano)/Sadness and sorrow/** ' **So ist es immer. pueden escucharlas al leer.**

 **ah!tambien he plageado un par de frases de Levi Ackerman de Ataque alos titanes.**

 **espero que les guste el one shot.**

* * *

 **SINOPSIS:** Nunca quiso entender el verdadero significado de lo que era ser un shinobi,y por lo tanto,jamas supo lo que era ser un Heroe. El nunca habia nacido para ser un Heroe,solo nacio para ser una serpiente arrastrandose en la oscuridad,anhelando vida y aferrandose a la misma de forma miserable. Pero..¿que pasaria si la historia cambiara?,si la historia se repite una vez mas y gracias a un solo cambio,a una sola persona,las cosas giren de forma radical.

 **GENERO:** **romance/Friendship/Tragedia/Semi-Alternative Universe (?**

 **Parejas: OroKushi**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **3\. Renuente**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _For LoveWildLife_

… **.**

 **..**

" _¿Acaso todos creen que la persona que está hoy a su lado estará allí mañana?".-Levi Ackerman-Shingeki no kyoyin_

 _..._

La historia podia ser contada de muchas maneras,sobre todo las que son tristes con un final que si bien no fue triste,tampoco fue feliz como en los cuentos de hadas. Era una historia que no tenia un final,por que el aun no había muerto. Era la historia de un hombre cuyos recuerdos de una vida pasada,lo atormentaban.

Nunca entendió el sentido de ser un shinobi,desde pequeño,el solo hecho de tener poder,era lo único que lo hacia sonreír. Jamas quiso aprender el significado del heroísmo o del labor de un buen hokage,y tampoco le interesaba los principios del buen ninja.

Todo lo que siempre deseaba,fue el poder.

Sabia cual era su destino. Ser una miserable serpiente que se arrastre por el mundo haciendo daño a los demás,derramando sangre de inocentes solo para conseguir su propio objetivo,la vida eterna.

Al principio le pareció muy aterrador,incluso se rehusaba a seguir esos pasos _otra vez._ Pero si lo veía de otra forma,su destino ya estaba escrito,ya no podía revertirlo,si pudo hacerlo una vez,¿Por qué no dos veces,o quizás tres o cuatro?,después de todo,le hacia feliz hacer eso. Su única duda siempre fue,¿Por qué tenían que repetir la misma historia?

El,Orochimaru,siendo un niño,sabia por completo cual iba a ser su camino. Lo veía en pesadillas,a veces tenia visiones en medio de una practica,sus pensamientos solo divagan en esos recuerdos del pasado. Quizás por esa misma razón era muy silencioso.

Recordó a Jiraiya y a Tsunade,quienes en sus recuerdos lo miraban con rencor y odio,no obstante,en ese mismo lugar,ellos le sonreían.

Volvió a recordar la calidez de la amistad,algo que en sus recuerdos,tuvo que olvidar y así,abandonar su humanidad.

Después de todo,ese seria su futuro.

 _Abandonar mi humanidad._

Por momentos,pensó que seria mejor recrear otra historia,sin embargo,el cambio jamas empezó por el mismo,estaba tan encadenado a su orgullo y soberbia,que no pudo hacer nada.

Pasaron los días,meses y años. Pasaban veranos e inviernos. Otoños o primaveras.

Todo seguía igual.

Orochimaru se había resignado a su destino,decidió ser jalado por las corrientes del pasado,no había nada mejor que hacer,después de todo,nació para ser un monstruo.

Aunque en el fondo no quería.

Y sin embargo,seguía la duda en su corazón. ¿Por qué recrear la historia una vez mas?

Una tarde como cualquier,cuando el shinobi de Konoha,Orochimaru,ya tenia la edad de 24 años,el azabache se encontraba sentado,observando el horizonte naranja rojizo,viendo como el sol caía bajo las montañas.

El ninja empezó a divagar en su mente,preguntándose mas y mas cosas. En sus recuerdos,a esa edad,ya le interesaban las ideas macabras y escalofriantes de la inmortalidad y los medios mas sucios para lograrlos,¿Por qué actualmente no sentía mas que asco?

En esos momentos,Orochimaru sentía asco de la serpiente que fue en el pasado y le daba aun mas asco,saber que volvería a hacer la misma tragedia, _otra vez._

No culpaba al mundo o al universo por hacerlo pasar la misma historia,ahora con la cabeza fría,empezaba a entender sus fechorías y entendía por que los dioses le hacían pagar sus consecuencias.

Al menos no dejo que nadie interfiriera con sus decisiones. Exacto,el nuevo Orochimaru era mas reflexivo y consciente de que los demás tenían corazón,tener sus recuerdos de una vida pasada tan intactos,le ha hecho comprender medianamente,el dolor que otros sufrían. Pero eso no iba a cambiar,de todas formas el iba a volver por ese camino. ¿Qué día?,no era algo que supiera con exactitud.

Fue aquella tarde de un hermoso atardecer,donde conoció un nuevo factor de su nueva y actual vida,un factor cuya aparición fue casi nula en sus recuerdos.

Una joven que no pasaba de los 16 años de edad,de rojiza cabellera,una piel tan blanca pero llena de vida y una mirada llena de vida y anhelo de libertad. Lo primero que pensó al verla fue que era una mocosa cualquiera.

Su primera impresión fue la de una niña mocosa sin limites.

Se habían conocido esa misma noche,donde la joven se había infiltrado a su casa para escapar de unos shinobis que la buscaban después de haber causado un accidente en la torre Hokage y pensaban _castigarle._

" _-¿Qué hace una mocosa en MI casa?"—_ fue la primera frase que dijo con semblante atemorizante.

" _-Yo no soy una mocosa dattebane.-_ mascullo con rabia la pelirroja.

Por su actitud,tenia que ser del clan Uzumaki.

Al escuchar a los dos soldados decir que solo querían castigar a la cría por sus travesuras,Orochimaru les negó el paso. El no era ningún imbécil,podía notar la perversión y lujuria de ese par de degenerados,y eso también le daba asco- _casi todo le daba asco a decir verdad-_

Después de un buen escarmiento,la kunoichi de rango chunnin lo empezó a alagar por sus grandes habilidades como ninja.

 _-¡soy Kushina Uzumaki dattebane!-_ se presento la joven,mencionando su nombre,un nombre que él jamas iba a olvidar.

 _-Orochimaru. Ahora lárgate,Gaki*-_

Desde esa pobre presentación,Kushina se volvió la persona que mas lo seguia. Todos los días lo saludaba,lo perseguía,lo molestaba y le gritaba,sin embargo, a veces lo alagaba y lo seguia para divertirse y hacerle compañía- _compañía que el detestaba_ -,habían ocasiones que el creía que ella era una loca bipolar,después de todo,cada que se enojaba,mostraba muecas extrañas y nueve mechones de cabello se elevaban al aire. Había considerado matarla de forma silenciosa,esconder su cuerpo y también todas las evidencias,y si alguien la encontraba,lo único que diría fue que la llevo a tomar aire fresco y se murió de hipotermia.

Los acosos eran muy continuos,y cada vez que no venia a fastidiarlo,el se extrañaba y se sentía..¿raro?

Era mejor,mientras la mantenga alejada,¿de que serviría su compañía,si de todas formas iba a irse de esa aldea?

Por años alejo a Jiraiya y Tsunade de su lado,por que,una parte humana de él,le decía que si nos alejaba,nunca los iba a lastimar. En su vida pasada, a Jiraiya lo traiciono como amigo,mientras que a Tsunade le rompió el corazón.

Era mejor desaparecer entre las sombras y que nadie jamas se diera cuenta de su existencia.

- _¡Oi,Aniki*!-_ antes de que la chica,cuya voz,lamentablemente reconocida; siguiera hablando,sintió el roce un kunai que se clavo muy cerca de ella,algo que de todas formas fue "Accidental",desde luego,Orochimaru no mataría a la cría acosadora que lo jodía día y noche.

 _-¿Qué quieres,Gaki?-_

 _-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así ttebane!-_ grito con enojo.- _¿que hacías?-_

 _-Estoy entrenando.-_ se limito a contestar mientras lanzaba algunos shurinkens

- _pero si ya eres un veterano.-_

Como jodía esa mierda.

- _De todas formas,uno no puedo fiarse de sus habilidades en este mundo. La confianza excesiva solo es un atajo a una muerte segura.—_

 _-no entendí.-._ el azabache le dedico una mirada sin interese y volvió a la concentración-¡ _pero para entenderlo,esta Orochimaru-aniki para enseñarme!¿entrenamos juntos?—_

La miro con cierta duda. ¿ por que lo seguia?¿por que admiraba un ser tan repugnante como él?,¿acaso ella sabia lo que el podía se capaz de ser?,¿Por qué estaba a su lado sin importar nada? _¿por que era tan renuente?_

- _no me voy a contener.-_ ella sonrió _–así que luego no te arrepientas.-_

 _-¡Entendido,Aniki!-_ grito de alegría

Desde esa tarde de entrenamiento,Kushina lo iba a ver mucho mas seguido,y el ya no trataba de alejarla,después de eso,se volvió su mentor. Entrenaban muy seguido,Orochimaru le enseñaba varias técnicas e inclusive creaban algunos jutsus básicos. Entre entrenamientos,también hubieron momentos de descanso,donde compartieron conversaciones breves,el siempre quería cortar las charlas y ella siempre las alargaba. Cuando el regresaba con su equipo de las misiones,Kushina lo esperaba,sea la hora que sea.

Su relación era muy extraña en todo el sentido de la palabra. Se suponía que solo se veían en los entrenamientos,pero también,gracias a Uzumaki,ambos se veían muchísimo mas seguido de lo habitual.

Y los rumores no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Orochimaru. _"que ambos tenían una relación mas profundo que solo alumna y maestro" "Que el sannin se había enamorado de su alumna" "Son pareja y viven juntos"_

Eso ultimo si se confirmo. Ambos vivían juntos,mas no eran pareja.

Kushina decidió irse de la residencia Uzumaki y se fue a vivir con su mentor por que estaba cansada de ser tratada con cautela por todo su clan. Después de tantas negaciones,Orochimaru accedió a que vivieran juntos.

Un total fracaso. Peleaban por todo,parecían un viejo matrimonio. Orochimaru era muy ordenado,y le gustaba la limpieza y lo impecable,mientras que la adolescente era una desordenada total y una irresponsable,ademas de hablar y gritar mientras dormía,restandole sueño de belleza al azabache. También estaban los accidentes embarazosos,como cuando Orochimaru abría la puerta de la ducha y veía a un cuerpo femenino,bien dotado,bañándose con agua caliente _en su_ bañera,al parecer a Kushina no le importaba,pero desde ese día,el sannin se había auto flagelado por tener el pensamiento de que esa mocosa en algún aspecto,tenia un físico algo atractivo.

Pero no podía fijarse en ella,el destino ya había decidido algo para él.

Aunque,sin darse cuenta,las pesadillas y los recuerdos fatídicos y sangrientos; desaparecían. Cada vez que entrenaban,cada vez que iban a comer ramen o a discutir. El olvidaba lo que alguna fue; había dejado de considerarse una serpiente destinada a la miseria.

Una vez,en una misión de rango S con su equipo,el cayo muy herido,y al ir al hospital,lo único que lo hacia olvidarse de su dolor,era Kushina. Su sonrisa.

Esa día,mientras decían sus diagnósticos cuando volvió en si,escucho gritos por el pasillo del hospital y luego una figura femenina,de cabello rojo muy despeinado y con la respiración sumamente agitada,se apareció por la puerta de su habitación.

Sin importarle nada,corrió hacia el,y lo abrazo.

El aun no entendía muchas cosas,había vuelto en si apenas unos 10 minutos,pero si fue consciente de que era Uzumaki Kushina,quien lo encerró en sus brazos.

Nadie jamas había hecho eso por él.

No sabia que era sentir un abrazo después de una dura misión.

- _¡Baka-aniki!¡Baka!¡eres un idiota dattebane!¡no puedes morir!¡no quiero que mueras!¡casi me dejas sola dattebane!-_ los fuertes sollozos de Kushina retumbaban sus oidos.

El no le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba en shock

Jamas había sentido el calor de una persona. Jamas había sentido lo que se decía, el cariño incondicional.

No supo cuando,pero el también le haba tomado cariño.

Eso lo demostró,cuando la situación fue al revés.

El día en el que le informaron que su pupila tuvo el riesgo de morir y estaba en cuidados intensivos. Orochimaru salio cual rayo de sus deberes,dejando al sandaime atónito.

Al llegar,sintió ganas de matar a quien había dejando en una cama a su pelirroja alumna. Quien estaba inconsciente en la cama con algunos vendajes.

Sintió como su alma le fue arrancada del cuerpo. Ahora entendía los motivos por los cuales el quería la vida eterna,por que no quería ver a alguien que amaba morir,no quería sentir el pesar de sufrir.

Y eso..para variar,también le daba asco. De hecho,todo lo que hizo en su vida pasada le daba asco,incluso se odiaba a si mismo.

 _-si de todas formas algo iba a pasar. El que no arriesga no gana.-_ musito tan bajo que nadie lo escucho,por que lo decía para el mismo.

Se quedo un día entero viendo el perfil durmiente de Kushina.

Era hermosa.

Su cabello rojizo como el fuego,su piel tan suave y su rostro lleno de vida y anhelo de aventura. Sin que el lo supiera,ella le había enseñado algo.

Le había enseñado a vivir.

Fue tan renuente en sus intentos de ser su amiga,que al final logro cambiar algo de él.

El sannin estiro su brazo,y con la yema de sus dedos,hizo un roce a la mano de Kushina. Se sentía bien acariciar su piel.

Lo que mas le gustaba era ver como ella,respiraba,por que eso significaba que seguiría renuente a seguir persiguiéndolo.

Cuando despertó,el se sintió el ser mas feliz de todos.

Y con esos pensamientos,ambos acordaron en formar un escuadrón propio,así seria mas fácil protegerse el uno al otro. El escuadrón también lo parecía conformar Minato Namikaze ,Tsume Inuzuka y Kizashi Haruno.

A Orochimaru no le agradaba tener mas mocosos a su cargo,aunque resultasen ser tenaces en lo que hacían,aun así el ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse los nombres de todos así que solo les llamo: _Gakidomo*_

Sin embargo,así estaría teniendo a Kushina mas protegida,teniéndola a su lado.

Por supuesto,algo con lo que había que lidiar,era con los rumores,que cada vez se hacían mas molestos. Incluso Jiraiya y Tsunade le preguntaban si el tenia una relación secreta con su alumna- _se colgaba de su cuello cada vez que lo veia y Orochimaru no la mandaba a la mierda mas de tres veces al día,por favor,algo pasaba ahí-_ ,el albino le había dicho que no haba de malo que tenga una relación con una cría que actualmente tenia 17 años,y que ser asalta-cunas no perturbaba ninguna norma.

Obviamente,Jiraiya acabo en el hospital.

Tsunade por su lado,le dijo que realmente su relación era muy confusa,ambos estaban juntos todo el tiempo,y se preocupaban mutuamente,y ademas,Kushina era la única con quien sonreía.

Las dudas de sus amigos,empezaban a causarle dudas a el también.

¿Cómo podía enamorarse de su propia pupila?,él,siendo un monstruo,alguien destinado a destruir y a provocar tragedias.

Acaso seria,¿Qué en lugar de repetir la historia,la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de vivir?

Con esa pregunta fue a su hogar,encontrándose a Kushina,durmiendo en el sofá,esperándolo como siempre.

Se acerco a ella y acaricio un mecho de cabello.

Si algún día esa duda se resolviera,podía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Y como esa duda nunca se respondió,el empezó a desarrollar negados sentimientos a su propia pupila,la empezó a querer como mujer,aunque el se negase a si misma,con el hecho de que por obvias razones,jamas podía estar con ella,por que su alma estaba manchada.

¿y que?la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad,¿no es así?

Tenia esas pesadillas y esos recuerdos para que sea consciente por cual camino elegir.

A causa de esos sentimientos,que cada día eran mas y mas fuertes,el sentía celos de nada y nada menos que Minato Namikaze,quien parecía enamorarse de ella.

Un día,lo encontró hablando con Kushina,con sus malditas mejillas rojas y sus jodidos ojos color azul pintados con asqueroso amor sincero hacia ella.

Estuvo molesto todo el día. Ahora entendía,de seguro así serian las cosas,la misma historia.

Y el que creía que las cosas cambiarían.

Al llegar encontró a Kushina muy feliz pero a la vez muy nerviosa,mantenía una sonrisa de..¿enamorada?.

 _-¿se te declaro?-_ pregunto con asco y unos asesinos celos.

- _¿eh?¡¿lo viste?!-_

 _-responde.-_

La chica dejo explotar una carcajada y después de 4 largos minutos de risa,lo miro picara.

- _nope~. Mina-chan me estaba contando que esta saliendo con Fugaku-baka dattebane.-_ confeso limpiándose las lagrimas.

" _¿el mocoso rubio es gay?"_ Orochimaru sintió un gran alivio y todos sus saludables celos los boto de cuerpo y mente.

 _-¿sentías celos?—_ pregunto la chica,el hombre no dijo nada.- _por que si alguien de quien me he interesado hace mas de 3 años.—_

La pelirroja le sonrió con sorna y se fue a su recamara.

Iba a matar a ese idiota.

…

Cuando Kushina cumplió 18 años,muchos de sus compañeros de sannin le sugirieron que ya podía dejar que su relación se haga publica,después de todo,la pelirroja era mayor de edad.

Y Orochimaru no quiso ni pensarlo.

Kushina estaba enamorada de alguien mas,según la misma jovencita,aunque el notaba como lo miraba,tenia un extraña sensación y algo extraño en esos ojos violáceos. ¿Qué podria ser?

Despues de una larga etapa de negación,acepto que si,se habia enamorado de Kushina.

No..ese ya no era termino.

 _ **La amaba.**_

Era un amor muy especial,por que ella lo habia salvado de seguir un destino,del cual odiaba hablar.

Había olvidado por completo que un pasado y un Karma malo lo habían perseguido.

Había dejado al lado el destino de abandonar su humanidad.

Supo que la vida le habia dado una nueva oportunidad.

 _-Mañana tendremos una misión de rango S.-_ Hablo él. Una noche,donde las estrellas gobernaban el cielo infinito.- _¿No tienes miedo?-_

 _-¡Para nada!¡estoy muy entusiasmada ttebane!-_ dijo ella mostrando esa sonrisa,que al principio de cuando se conocieron,solo le irritaba,pero fue eso lo que lo enamoro.

 _-El entusiasmo es algo bueno, pero no te olvides de proteger tu vida.-_

- _Lo se,pero también se que estas tu para protegerme,aunque ahora que lo pienso,es momento de que yo también te proteja a ti._

 _-no seas.._

 _-confía en mi,Orochimaru.-_ sin darse cuenta,la le había sujetado la mano.

El ya no veia a la misma mocosa revoltosa de 16 años. Ahora veia una mujer,hecha y derecha,una fuerte Kunoichi dispuesta a todo.

 _-solo esta vez.-_ respondio,acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente,provocando un intenso rubor en Kushina.

…

Llego el día de la misión,fue una noche donde la bruma y las nieblas gobernaban el territorio enemigo.

Muchos shinobis de la hoja cayeron y el porcentaje y posibilidades de éxito cada vez eran menos.

-¡Orochimaru!.-grito la Kunoichi Uzumaki,haciendo que el lider se voltee.-

-¡tenemos que seguir!¡No hay otra opción!.-

-¡pero si acabo con los enemigos de esta area,nuestra posibilidad de éxito sera mas alta ttebane!-

-¡Kushina!¡NO!¿entiendes?¡obedece mis malditas ordenes!-gritó con firmeza jalando el antebrazo de la mujer pelirroja.

-pero moriremos,es lo mas seguro. Tienen que haber trampas.¡recuerda lo que dijo Minato!-se defendió ella.

Mierda. Tenia razón..

Seria un error llevarla a su lado ante una muerte segura. Pero el miedo le gobernó de repente,¿y si muere ella?,la estaba dejando sola,sin protección alguna. El era muy fuerte,y podia asegurarse de que este bien,aunque se sacrifique por ella,ya no habia quien la proteja.

De momento,sintio un par de calidos labios sobre los suyos,disipando las dudas.

Al separarse- _a los 2 segundos_ -,vio a una ruborizada Kushina.

-por favor Orochimaru,déjame protegerte.-la chica acaricio su mano.- _Confía en mi._

El se quedo atónito por el beso,pero al ser un veterano,no podía distraerse.

- _entendido.-_

Al decir esto,ambos se separaron.

La niebla empezó a nublar su vista y era cada vez mas difícil asesinar a sus enemigos,así que tuvo que usar su visión y su destreza como única defensa.

A veces,veia a algunos de sus compañeros,mal heridos y otros mutilados. Le daba asco ver tanta sangre.

Mientras iba por las ramas volviendo con los sobrevivientes del escuadron,para asi tomar retirada,escucho un grito desgarrador.

Sintió la mano de alguien agarrar su pie.

Era uno de los ninjas heridos en batalla.

- _e…el monstruo…-_ Orochimaru se agacho para hacer hablar al soldado,que estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida.- _ataco…el lado sur…-_

Inmediatamente,el capitán fue directamente a ese lado a buscar a los sobrevivientes,y justamente al estar a un par de pasos para encontrar el punto de encuentro con Kushina y los demás,sintió como tropezaba con algo.

-mierda…-dijo al caer.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver como se encontró con un cadáver femenino.

… _no…_

El cabello rojizo se confundía con la sangre y una parte de su cuerpo estaba mutilado.

Se acerco al rostro,el cual estaba sin vida,los ojos abiertos pero sin color,la boca entrecerrada y manchada de sangre,un brazo cortado y la banda de Konoha en algun otro lado.

el azabache no podia creerlo.

Kushina no podia morir…no ahora,ella se lo habia prometido. Ella le habia asegurado que seguirian juntos,le habia dicho que lo iba a proteger,le habia dado un beso para sellar la promesa.

Y aun así,todo fue en vano.

Sujeto la fría mano sin vida.

Era eso a lo que temia. Era esa razón por la que se iba a convertir en un monstruo,por el odio de perder a alguien. Ahora comprendía por que antes odiaba a la vida,por haber sido injusta con él,por arrebatarle su mas preciado tesoro,Kushina Uzumaki.

Divisó las sombras enemigas que estaban en el horizonte de la niebla.

 _Las mato,una por una. Con lentitud y dolor._ No dejo ningún sobreviviente.

Mato a quien pidiese piedad y a quien no lo hizo. Dejo que sus jutsus y sus propias manos acabaran con todo,manchandonse de sangre ajena. Por que iba a vengar a Kushina,a la única que le hizo ver la luz.

Al regresar a Konoha,se despecho con su maestro,el tercer Hokage,a quien culpo por mandarlos a tan difícil misión,sabiendo que Kushina aun no era Jounin.

 _-No lo lamentes.-_ escucho la voz del sandaime- _Puede ser una muerte segura.-_

Con esa frase,dejo solo al sannin,quien se quedo encerrado en su habitación,en la soledad de la oscuridad.

Ahora podía elegir entre seguir con el destino de los recuerdos del pasado…o ser tan renuente como lo había sido Kushina Uzumaki.

Si quería verla de nuevo podía revivirla con sus macabras ideas de su vida pasado o podia honrar su vida,siguiendo por un nuevo destino.

* * *

….

 _ **Tiempo despues**_

…

-¡Orochimaru-danchou!- grito una joven pelirroja y de gafas,ganando la ligera atención del hombre.-¡misión completada!

-¿Caídos?-

-Todos estamos ilesos-contesto un chico peliblanco.

-Nos retiramos-mando el líder de larga cabellera azabache.

-¡entendido,Danchou!-exclamaron todo el escuadron mientras se retiraban hacia la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Eran el escuadron de operaciones especiales,conformado por Karin Uzumaki,Suigetsu Hozuki, Kabuto Yakushi,Juugo,Tayuya y Kimimaro. Un grupo de shinobis afiliados a Konoha, que fueron reclutados para misiones netamente peligrosas,liderado por el comandante de las fuerzas especiales,Orochimaru,el sannin de Konoha.

Como subordinados del mismo,había algo que como mentor,siempre les había dicho.

" _ **Pueden confiar en sus habilidades, o las elecciones de sus compañeros. Pero absolutamente nadie sabe el resultado.**_ _**Debes de asegurarte de tomar una decisión por la que luego no te arrepientas."**_

Una enseñanza sencilla,pero cierta,ya que muchos compañeros habían caído en muchas misiones y ellos tenían que aprender a no lamentarse.

Orochimaru podía ser un líder muy severo,pero era muy sabio e inteligente. No permitía que murieran sus subordinados y se preocupaba mucho por ellos,a pesar de saber que la muerte era inevitable.

Muchos decían que podía ser el shinobi mas fuerte de la historia de Konoha,aunque a ciencia cierta,el comandante no prefería recibir ningún alago.

Si..Orochimaru había elegido la segunda opción.

Vivir para honrar la muerte de su amada Kushina. Si queria hacerla feliz,en cualquier lugar en donde ella estuviera,entonces era vivir y tener la cabeza en alto,a su manera desde luego.

La simple idea de seguir el camino trazado por su _yo del pasado,l_ e daba ganas de vomitar. El no iba a ser ningun esclavo del destino de una pobre y miserable serpiente.

Iba a trazar una nueva vida y una nueva historia. Ya no pensaría en morir ni en hacer daño a los demás,no viviria para eso.

Si quería vivir,quería hacerlo de una nueva forma y sentirse un hombre libre.

Ese era su nuevo destino.

- _ **No Puedo morir,Kushina. Por que si yo muero,no podre recordarte.-**_

… _ **.**_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **SORRY por los spoilers para los fans de SNK. gracias por leer y espero que a LoveWildLife le guste**

 **nurujujujujuj~**

 **nos vemos en el prox ONE SHOT**

 **ATTE: TAKESHI MAKI**


End file.
